


No Regrets

by hyung3nius



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adult Eren Yeager, Angst and Porn, Older Eren Yeager, Other, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyung3nius/pseuds/hyung3nius
Summary: Both of them are attracted to each other - if only one of them would dare to make the first step. When Eren and Y/n meet each other on the roof, the passion and the flame between them cannot be denied.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 17





	No Regrets

Y/n pov

"Hey, Y/n, Eren over there has something veeery important to tell you. He said you have a niceeeee ass." a drunk ass jean shouted in the cafeteria while laughing his ass out at the "joke" he just said. 

"Tch. Horseface." you cursed under your breath. He was pissing the shit out of you. Whenever you heard Jean speaking, you felt the need to end his existence in that instant moment. But today wasn't like other days: it was his birthday; everybody had to endure his flirty and annoying character because you were all attending his party. 

What he said didn't make you that mad; in fact, you were thinking if Jean was just drunk or Eren truly thought that you're looking good. Did Eren even know that you exist? He never seemed like he noticed you. Now you couldn't stop thinking about this possibility. But Eren wasn't even here, you didn't know what he was doing, but that only made you feel like Jean's comment was invalid. 

You were always desperately trying to stay by Eren's side because of the huge crush you had on him. You didn't want him to feel the same, you just wanted him to notice you. He only addressed you a few words and none of them were important. But you still appreciated them, even if they meant nothing. 

You only talked to Sasha about your stupid crush and she replied that "Eren is a hot piece of meat". You just laughed; what you could expect from sasha? 

You didn't even want Eren to know about the admiration you hold for him, because deep down, since you fell in love with those blue deep eyes, you always knew that the feelings are not mutual. And first of all, you guys had to save the humanity from titans; there is no place for any romance. 

You were kinda new in the Scouts regiment, you didn't have close friends but you were getting along well with everybody. Considering it was Jean's birthday, everybody was having fun, drinking or playing stupid games. The only one who didn't seem interested at all in this fuckery was Levi Ackerman (but he seems bored of anything who doesn't involve killing titans), and you. To be honest, you really didn't want to be here, all of this was driving you crazy, especially Jean's stupid comments. He caught you staring at Eren for a few times and now he thinks that you have a crush on his friend. Which is not entirely wrong. He constantly makes fun of you because of this, but especially tonight when he is that drunk. 

"Hey, Y/N-" Jean shouts for the millionth time in that but you are already done with his shit so you leave the cafeteria and go to the roof, in the need for some time alone; only to discover that you are not alone: there is already another person on the roof. 

You don't really want to be near anybody since you were looking for a quiet place, so you turn on your heels, with the thought of heading to your room. 

"I already heard the footsteps you made on your way over here, don't leave like that, whoever you are." the person spoke. You could recognise that voice everywhere, it belonged to Eren himself. His back was facing you but after he finished his sentence, he turned so he can see who was he talking to. At first, he seemed surprise to see you there, but seeing how your cheeks immediately turned pink, a grin appeared on his handsome face. 

His long hair was tied up, but he decided to leave some strands of hair touching his forehead and his face. His shirt was unbuttoned because it was so hot outside (maybe because it was summer time, maybe because of his presence) and you could see in the moonlight his muscular and toned body. Being flustered by his appearance, you brought your hands up to your face, hiding yourself behind them. You turned on your heels one more time, so you can finally go to your room, hoping that this time he won't say anything, only to hear his laughter. Eren Jaeger was laughing at you. You felt his hands touching your shoulders as he turned you so you can face him. He removed your hands from your face only to see him smiling at you. What did he find so funny in this situation? 

He lowered himself so he can be at your level, and whispered in your ear: "Where are you trying to go, Y/n? there's no way you can avoid me anymore." 

"How does he know my name?" you thought to yourself, only to realise that you actually said that out loud. He laughed in your ear and you could actually see a smirk spreading on his face. Eren was enjoying this. 

"How do i know your name?" he replied, this time looking straight in your eyes. You tried to avoid looking at him, since his presence was that intimidating, but he lifted your chin and forced you to look at him while he was talking. In those eyes of his you could see desire, and love? 

"You think I didn't see you looking with adoration at me? You think i was really that blind? Y/n, i enjoyed every moment you were giving me your attention, every moment you were staring at me from the shadow. Perhaps, because i knew it was only me, because i knew you weren't looking at anybody but me. I know you're probably thinking that i never noticed you, but i swear that since you joined Scouts I couldn't take my eyes off you. I've been waiting for this moment; to talk to you in a quiet place. There is just you and me." 

Eren didn't let you think that much about what he just said, and instead, cupped your face with his big hands. "Be mine, Y/n. I know you feel the same just like me. You don't need to say anything if you're too flustered, just show me." 

"Will you allow me to kiss you?" he said after a while. 

You cleared your throat, took a step closer to him, and said "Just do it, Eren." 

He didn't wait any longer and gently pressed his lips over yours, all this time, with his palms touching your cheeks. The kiss was gentle- soft; as if he was trying to show you his true feelings he holds for you, not only with his words, but also with his actions. You slid your arms to his shoulders as he placed his hands on your hips, dragging you closer to him. opening your mouth for him, his tongue slipped in exploring every corner of your mouth. He tasted like citrus, like sea; the sea he and Armin wanted to see one day. You moaned into his mouth as eren bit your lower lip and he whispered through kisses: "Let's continue this in my room." You wrapped your shaking legs around his torso as he carried you to his room. Thank god everybody was attending Jean's party. 

He shut the door to his room and put you down on your own feet. "Do you want to do this?" he asked. "With all of my heart." you replied. His feelings for you seemed genuine, there's no way he didn't feel the same about you and kiss you like that. 

With Scouts constantly risking their lives in expeditions, there is no place for regrets in your hearts. You don't know how much you are going to live, you don't know how much time there's left for the two of you. So why wasting this night? 

With you giving your consent, Eren didn't wait any longer and flunged you on the mattress of his bed where you wrapped your legs around his back as he placed his sinful lips on your neck, where he dragged his teeth and tongue down your skin. His hands gently found their way to your shirt, cupping your breasts. You arched at his touch, and lifted your arms as he peeled away your shirt. 

"Why where you attending that party if you weren't wearing a bra?" he grinned. "Were you perhaps waiting for this to happen?" at his cruel words, you hid your face in embarrassment in his chest and decided not respond to him. 

"No way, Y/n. I want you to look at me while doing this to you." His hands easily reach to your pants and remove them. Everything you could offer was right in front of his lustful eyes. He removed his already unbuttoned shirt but when you searched for his pants eren said "It's about you right now. Don't close your eyes while i'm doing this."

In one simple motion, your panties were on the floor along with the rest of your clothes. 

"You're so beautiful." Eren said before lowering his head down your core and took a deep breath for smelling your arousal. His black curls tickles your bare thighs as he licks and kisses his way to your core, and when he finally gets there, your whole body is set on fire with his first lick. He mercilessly continued his attack and you arched your back as you plunged your fingers into his hair and untied it. Luckily, you had something to grab. You were so close to your edge, but that's when he replaced his tongue with his fingers, pumping inside of you. His lips found once again yours, and as he was biting and sucking, you unbuttoned his pants and took his member in your hand. Eren just smirked and moaned in your mouth as you were slowly moving your hand up and down his length. 

"Don't tease me, play later." he cursed under his breath. He removed your hand, and placed himself at your entrance. 

"Do it now, Eren." you moaned in his ear as he started gently pounding into you. You could hardly breathe, hardly think beyond both of your bodies were joined. Eren let you adjust to his size, and when you opened your eyes, you found him staring at you. 

"I like us." he said and you replied: "I don't want this to stop. i don't want to be scared of the next day, of what's going to happen tomorrow morning. Eren, I want a world where I can love you without being afraid that I can lose you one day. I want to make this with you without thinking that it's perhaps the last time i am going to touch you. I want to live a life with you with no regrets." 

"I swear, Y/n, I will fight for this: for a better place for us." he said and then started to move faster inside of you.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first fanfiction on here, hope you'll like it <33


End file.
